Better off this time
by A.Jane77
Summary: Lorsque Rigsby se trompe dans la réservation du nombre de chambres dans un hôtel, Lisbon se voit obliger de partager la sienne avec Jane, juste pour éviter que Cho ne l'étripe. Juste pour garder un œil sur lui. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas songé aux conséquences.


**Everybody,**

**What's up ? Voici une nouvelle histoire, un petit os, tout droit venu de mon imagination après avoir vu un épisode de la saison deux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas et que c'est raiting M car nous aimons Jisbon et nous le faisons savoir ! Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui lirons cette histoire et je promets de répondre à n'importe quelle question. Juste donnez moi vos impressions via review ou juste écrivez moi les titres de vos histoires -si vous en avez- que j'aille aussi y faire un tour.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture & vive les reviews !**

* * *

_Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life._

* * *

Back Here - BB MACK.

Lisbon regarda tous les membres de son équipe avec un air agacé. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et leur lança à tous un de ses regards verts flamboyants et mécontents. Ils se retrouvaient tous là, au milieu du hall d'un hôtel assez somptueux et ils n'avaient que trois chambres en mains et leur petite valise aux pieds. La réceptionniste, une blonde platine, les regarda amusé. C'était la première qu'elle voyait une équipe faisant partie de la police aussi mal organisée. Patrick Jane lui adressa un grand sourire tout aussi amusé qu'elle. Contrairement aux autres, le voyage et l'enquête ne l'avait pas fatigué et il observait les moindres réactions de sa chère Lisbon. Ils empiétaient un peu sur le passage des autres clients qui les contournaient, intrigués de voir cinq personnes, des plus différentes les unes des autres, plantées au milieu d'un hall. Lisbon ne cessait d'afficher son mécontentement.

« C'est du très bon boulot, Van Pelt. »

De l'ironie évidemment. Grace baissa la tête, les mains jointes dans le dos comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle se sentait coupable, ça avait été à elle de réserver les chambres et elle ne l'avait pas fait à cause d'un rendez-vous de dernière minute chez le dentiste. Lisbon pouvait la coller à tout moment en planque et elle préférait largement la compagnie de son bureau et de son ordinateur que de rester enfermée des heures dans une voiture. Mais Rigbsy, qui était juste à ses côtés, commençait déjà à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Un geste qui n'échappa évidemment pas au mentaliste Patrick Jane.

« Rigsby tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta petite amie endosser le mauvais rôle, ou si ? »

Ledit Rigsby leva alors de grands yeux vers Jane. Évidemment, celui-ci avait tout compris depuis le début. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller se faire taper sur les doigts par sa patronne. Il hocha la tête et entreprit de tout révéler.

« Non bien sûr que non. Boss ne blâmer pas Van Pelt, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui… Oh mon Dieu, je croyais en avoir bien réservé cinq. J'étais sûr d'en avoir réservé cinq ! Je n'en ai pas réservé cinq…. »

Il avait posé une main sur sa bouche en un geste assez théâtral qui fit discrètement sourire Cho. La scène était subitement en train de se convertir en une sacrée ironie du sort. Lisbon lançait désormais des éclairs à et uniquement à Rigsby.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour réserver ces chambres, si je puis me permettre de vous le demander ? »

« Euh…Internet ? »

_Lorsque Lisbon avait reçu ce coup de fil de son supérieur, elle sut que ça journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Une femme avait été retrouvée assassinée à l'autre bout de la Californie, un grand smiley rouge avait été retrouvé au-dessus de son cadavre et tout laissait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre de Red John. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas en avoir le cœur net avant de se trouver sur les lieux du crime. Ainsi Lisbon en avait informé Van Pelt qui lui avait appris que la scène de crime se trouvait à quatre heures de voiture et une heure d'avion. Elles avaient donc optées pour l'avion et elle avait laissé le bon soin à Van Pelt de réserver et les billets d'avion et les chambres d'hôtel, car ils seraient bien obligés de rester quelque part pour la nuit. Une fois sa chef partie, Grace Van Pelt soupira. Elle se leva se dirigea vers Wayne Rigsby qui était assis à son bureau et qui regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle se rapprocha de lui en appuyant sa main contre sa joue. Elle avait très mal à l'une de ses molaires et se demandait si elle aurait le temps d'aller à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste._

_« Wayne je peux te demander un service ? »_

_Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et ne lui refusait jamais rien._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Elle lui avait alors expliqué le nouveau cas sur lequel ils avaient été appelés, la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, les billets à commander et son affreux mal de dent. Ils finirent par arriver à un accord. Elle réserverait les billets d'avion et lui les chambres d'hôtel, elle partirait ensuite à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste et ils auraient après quelques minutes pour aller chercher des affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain avant de partir à l'aéroport. Elle lui recommanda un site web et il lui promit de faire attention. Évidemment…_

« J'y crois pas… C'était à vous de réserver ces chambres Van Pelt, vous savez bien comment est Rigsby. »

« Je suis désolé Boss mais j'avais un rendez-vous de dernière minute et…. »

« Peu importe. »

Lisbon soupira, elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Trois chambres pour cinq personnes et la paperassen d'une affarire achevée. Et elle se sentait fatiguée, très fatiguée, elle imaginait déjà se faire couler un bon bain et s'enrouler dans les couvertures moelleuses et dormir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais Rigsby en avait décidé autrement, d'ailleurs il en rajoutait encore une couche avec ses excuses.

« Boss, franchement, je suis désolé, je croyais bien avoir fait cette réservation. »

« Ce ne fut pas le cas, apparemment. »

Elle employait un ton plus dur et plus cassant qu'à son habitude. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Elle pouvait toujours dormir avec Van Pelt et laisser Jane et Cho dans une autre chambre ainsi que Rigsby dans une autre. Non, pourquoi Rigsby aurait-il droit à une chambre seul si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle devait se creuser la tête pour les répartir. Non, elle le mettrait avec Jane comme ça il souffrirait quelque peu. La vengeance était toujours un plat qu'on apprécie manger, chaud ou froid. Cependant, Jane avait décidé de la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras.

« Voyons, Lisbon, L'erreur est humaine. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Oh, allez-vous perdre Jane. Bien, Van Pelt avec moi, Rigsby avec Jane et Cho, et bien c'est votre jour de chance. »

Celui-ci n'eut aucun sourire, ni aucune expression qui pouvait démontrer qu'on venait de lui offrir une chambre qu'il serait le seul à occuper. Autant lui dire qu'il avait gagné un million et son expression serait toujours la même. Pourquoi ne s'octroyait-elle pas cette chambre à elle toute seule ? Après tout c'était elle la chef, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Oh, parce qu'elle était trop bonne voilà tout. Derechef, son consultant ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit.

« Vous allez pas séparer les deux amants quand même ? Ça c'est cruelle. »

Il hochait la tête avec un grand sourire, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Apparemment, il se moquait d'elle comme lui seul savait le faire. Et bien elle verrait bien qui rirait le dernier.

« Très bien, Van Pelt et Rigsby ensemble et vous avec Cho. »

Ledit Cho eut une expression exaspérée, peut-être que si finalement, cette chambre tout seul lui faisait plaisir. La partager avec Jane, ça moins. Mais contre toute attente ce fut encore et toujours Jane qui protesta.

« Ah non ! Je ne veux pas vous vexer Cho mais…vous parlez dans votre sommeil. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Bien sûr que si, lors de la dernière planque que nous avons faite ensemble, vous aviez fait à voix haute, votre propre débat sur le dernier bouquin que vous veniez de finir. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Si, je vous assure. »

Cho avait croisé les bras et regardait Jane avec une certaine sévérité. Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, mais, le grand sourire peint sur son visage remettait en cause ce fameux signe. Désormais, Rigsby affichait un grand sourire amusé et Van Pelt une mine étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais crue ce genre de chose possible chez Cho. Lisbon avait l'air tout simplement exaspérée. Cho ne se laissa tout simplement pas faire.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve. »

« Mes souvenirs me suffisent. »

Le grand sourire affiché sur le visage de Jane agaçait sérieusement Lisbon.

« Ça va, ça suffit ! Nous serons encore là demain matin si ça continue. »

Rigsby s'était discrètement rapproché de Van Pelt alors que Lisbon réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Adieu le bain moussant et à l'intimité promise. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Jane.

« Dans ce cas, Jane avec moi. Mais c'est seulement pour garder un œil sur vous. »

Le sourire de Jane s'élargissait encore plus alors que Lisbon s'était mise à distribuer les cartes automatiques au reste de l'équipe, gardant la sienne pour elle. Il allait devoir la suivre si jamais il voulait dormir dans un lit et non dans le couloir.

* * *

Miss You More - BB MACK. 

Lorsque Teresa Lisbon avait reçu l'appel de son supérieur ce matin-même l'informant d'une nouvelle enquête probablement en rapport avec Red John, elle avait tout de suite su que sa journée ne serait absolument pas commode. Et maintenant, elle était obligée de partager sa chambre avec son consultant. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme fin de journée, non vraiment. Elle entra la première dans la chambre, y jetant un bref coup d'œil et remarqua que la salle de bain était idéale pour échapper à sa compagnie. La douche lui envoyait comme un message, un message qui lui affirmait que grâce à elle, elle allait passer un merveilleux moment. Jane la suivit d'un pas joyeux, après avoir refermé la porte et il remarqua à son tour que la chambre était plutôt douillette et assez romantique. Un seul détail la choqua lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le centre de la pièce.

« Génial. »

« Lisbon ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

Jane s'éclaffa si fort qu'il faillit heurter une table ronde garnit de fleurs et de chocolats.

« Je suis navré, cette fois, il n'y a pas de canapé. »

Elle lui fit une espèce de grimace et alla chercher sa valise qu'avait rapportée les personnes de l'hôtel et alla la placer sur le lit qui avait quand même l'air assez grand. Ainsi, elle pourrait tout simplement se coller à l'une des extrémités du lit et oublier Jane. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit discrètement ce qu'elle avait besoin pour prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Jane était allongé sur le lit, tout habillé et sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il avait l'air de réfléchir ou méditer, elle n'aurait vraiment trop su le dire. Il la fixa alors qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle pouvait d'ors et déjà le sentir.

« On va prendre une douche ? »

Question à double sens ou non, Jane avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et cette idée était de la taquiner. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu depuis qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'assassinat qui avait été commis n'était pas une œuvre de Red John, sinon une tentative désespéré du père de la victime pour tuer son amant. Ayant raté sa cible, il avait assassiné sa fille et se retrouverait avec le poids des remords toute sa vie en prison. Jane en avait déduis une affaire d'argent et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui avait fallu trois heures pour résoudre l'enquête, visiter les lieux du crime et interroger six personnes. Il avait fait craquer le meurtrier en un temps record. Si bien que Lisbon s'était senti fière de lui. Sentiment éphémère qui n'avait pas duré après une énième taquinerie.

« Jane, j'ai une question. »

Ledit Jane releva le menton, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Pourquoi avoir essayé d'imiter Red John ? Je veux dire le coupable, à quoi cela lui servait-il de faire ça ?»

« Les remords, l'espoir de faire passer son crime pour un autre, une tentative désespérée d'attribuer son crime à quelqu'un d'autre, comme une personne essaie de se débarrasser de ses pêchés. Lorsque nous sommes aller l'interroger chez lui, j'ai remarqué des articles de journaux découpés et éparpillés dans un tiroir, tous parlaient de crimes non élucidés. Il devait probablement essayer de trouver un tueur en série qui serait capable d'endosser son meurtre prémédité. Red John laisse une preuve de son exploit, facile à imiter. Le coupable n'y a vu que du feu. Malheureusement, il s'est trompé de victime.»

« C'est affreux, avec trois points d'exclamation. »

Lisbon s'assit sur le lit sans pour autant le quitter des yeux et tout en déposant ses affaires à côté d'elle.

« Comment avez-vous su que c'était une supercherie ? »

« Nous somme curieuse ce soir Lisbon ? »

« Jane. »

Un sourire s'était échappé de ses lèvres, ce qui n'avait absolument pas échappé à Jane qui se mit à fixer le plafond.

« À cause du smiley principalement. Il avait un côté triste et non joyeux comme les vrais. »

« Comment peut-on dessiner une telle horreur avec le sang de son propre enfant ? »

Jane la regarda tristement et elle constata qu'elle avait involontairement dépassé les limites. Tout le monde connaissait la triste histoire de Patrick Jane et il était hors de question que cette histoire ressorte sur le tapis ce soir-là. Après la fin de l'enquête, Lisbon avait décidé de les faire rentrer à Sacramento, mais il n'y avait eu aucun vol de retour pour le soir même, seulement, pour le lendemain matin. Elle eut une mine peinée à son tour et se leva en songeant à la bonne douche chaude qui l'attendait. Jane la regarda s'éloigner avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Ce fut une fois qu'elle fut nue et dans la douche, que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait complétement oublié ses vêtements sur le lit, sur le lit près de Jane. Elle n'avait donc que ses vêtements déjà portés ou une serviette pour se couvrir et sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se maudit à voix haute alors qu'elle entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement en songeant que Jane était parti faire un tour comme à son habitude. Parallèlement, faire un tour était ce à quoi Jane songeait alors qu'il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Imaginer Lisbon nue sous l'eau lui mettait les idées et les neurones à plat. Le consultant avait juste besoin de se changer les idées. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'emparant de la carte magnétique au passage et l'ouvrit. Puis il se ravisa, referma la porte et reposa la carte avant de retourner s'assoir sur le lit. Il avait un peu la frousse de la réaction de Lisbon s'il venait à sortir et finalement se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa partenaire seule. Après tout c'était pour garder un œil sur lui qu'elle l'avait prise avec lui, non pour lui créer des cheveux blancs. Puis la porte de la salle de bain et une Lisbon trempée et juste vêtue d'une serviette de bain, en sortie. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de cinq secondes pour pousser un cri horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Vous m'avez choisi pour partager cette chambre avec vous, ne vous en souvenez-vous donc pas ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez parti ! »

« J'en avais envie, c'est vrai. »

Il observa la jeune femme qui faisait tout pour se cacher dans un premier temps puis qui finalement se surprit à lâcher l'affaire et il la vit ainsi hausser des épaules avant de se diriger vers lui d'un pas mal assurée. La voir marcher ainsi vers lui, lui mit l'eau à la bouche, elle était si désirable qu'il lui aurait carrément raconté ses plus noirs secrets rien que pour pouvoir la toucher.

* * *

I Just Wanna Be With You - Enrique Iglesias.

Ce fut seulement un peu après qu'il comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui seulement pour récupérer ses affaires. Il se leva alors pour s'assurer qu'elle ne remarque pas le trouble qui s'était emparé de son être. Il avait besoin de son tour dehors et il le ferait. Sur le balcon. L'idée lui parut si génial qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et s'y dirigea tranquillement, laissant à Lisbon toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin. Elle vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je respire. Et vous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. La nuit état douce et fraîche et à vrai dire, elle se sentait si bien en compagnie de Patrick Jane qu'elle préférait se couper un doigt que de le lui avouer de vive voix. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers elle et l'observa. Elle portait un vieux jogging et un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement la rondeur de ses seins. Jane se surprit à déglutir difficilement et il reprit la contemplation du paysage qu'il avait entreprit. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient admirer presque 3025 lumières venant toutes de différents endroits. Oui, il les avait comptées pour oublier que Lisbon se changeait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il la vit frissonner et prendre la parole.

« La vue est belle. »

« Je pourrais en dire d'avantage. »

Lisbon remarqua que sa voix était plus chaude que d'habitude. Elle remarqua aussi que ce n'était pas la vue qu'il regardait, sinon elle-même. Il avait rangé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la regardait comme-ci il pouvait tout voir à travers. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadé qu'il avait dû remarquer le rouge qui s'était peint sur ses joues. Elle le trouvait aussi très proche, tellement proche qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa veste. Elle reporta son attention sur la pleine lune qui se voyait réellement bien pour éviter de rendre son malaise trop publique. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de poser sa main sur son bras, de l'attraper et de passer ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle avait envie de cet homme tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle tourna une fois de plus son visage vers lui, il la fixait déjà depuis longtemps et lorsqu'il descendit lentement son visage vers le sien, elle le pria silencieusement d'aller plus rapidement. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et ce fut pour se rencontrer très lentement. Elles se saluèrent d'abord très chastement, puis elles décidèrent d'enfin se toucher réellement, explorant des recoins inexplorés depuis déjà très longtemps. Lisbon passa ses bras autour du cou de son consultant et celui-ci passa les siens autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme. Elle avait tellement désiré un baiser, si romantique et pourtant si impersonnel, qu'elle ne souhait en aucun cas songer aux conséquences.

Ils se surprirent à approfondir toujours et encore plus leur baiser. Tout allait bien, Red John n'était pas mêlé au dernier cas et il l'avait résolu sans aucun soucis, la nuit leur appartenait tout simplement. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ce fut à bout de souffle. A vrai dire, ils ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce qu'ils savaient en revanche, c'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête. Teresa Lisbon attrapa Patrick Jane par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et n'avait surtout pas l'intention d'aller se regarder dans un miroir à cet instant même. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le lit et éteignit toutes lumières, laissant le rideau et la porte-fenêtre ouverte pour que seul le clair de lune ne les éclairs. Elle attrapa alors son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa de sa propre initiative. Elle en voulait toujours plus, ce soir elle n'était pas membre du CBI et il n'était pas consultant. Elle n'était pas la fille d'un alcoolique et il n'était pas le veuf d'une femme assassinée. Il fit alors en sorte qu'elle se mette à califourchon sur lui et caressa son dos de ses mains, en l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé arriver à vivre ce genre de situation avec Teresa Lisbon et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son cœur se joindre aux siens, il pouvait la sentir soupirer contre lui alors que sa bouche explorait son cou puis la naissance de ses seins. Il lui enleva son débardeur alors qu'elle essayait de lui enlever son gilet. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir qui, selon Jane, lui allait à la perfection. Il la leva, la prit dans ses bras tout en la considérant aussi légère qu'une plume et l'allongea sur le lit, puis il la recouvrit de son poids. Les petites mains de Lisbon parcoururent lentement son dos alors que leurs bouches se saluaient de nouveau frénétiquement. Elles ne se quittaient plus, étant presque tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Puis Jane se mit à embrasser ses paupières, ses joues, son nez, son menton, ses cheveux, puis sa bouche descendit le long de sa poitrine pour arriver toujours plus bas, sa langue traversa minutieusement le désert de son ventre et descendit encore plus bas. Une fois bloquée par le tissu de son jogging, Jane habile de ses mains, fit lentement descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes, laissant la jeune femme en sous-vêtement. Il la contempla alors un instant savourant le plaisir qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il plaignait Cho, tout seul dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne parlait pas dans son sommeil. La jeune femme l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise et l'attira de nouveau vers elle pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, le tirant hors de ses pensées. Selon elle, il portait encore trop de vêtements comparés à elle. Elle lui fit donc passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans prendre la peine de défaire les boutons. Elle put enfin avoir libre accès à sa peau nue et elle frissonna au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, c'était si bon qu'elle se demanda comment elle ferait pour le regarder dans les yeux le lendemain. Jane reprit les choses en mains. Posant une main derrière son dos il la souleva quelque peu à fin de se permettre de dégrafer son soutien-gorge aisément. Cependant, juste avant de le lui retirer, le doute s'imposa sur son visage.

« Lisbon, nous… »

« Parler est-il vraiment nécessaire, maintenant ? »

Elle se sentait rouge de confusion et d'excitation. Il hocha la tête et s'empara avec sa bouche, d'un de ses seins après avoir balancer le premier sous-vêtement. Il le suçotait, mordillait, y faisait glisser sa langue un peu partout, si bien que Lisbon se sentir complètement perdre pied en moins de deux secondes. Elle avait enfouis ses mains dans sa chevelure et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Ciel, il était doué, très doué. Puis s'en trop savoir comment elle était parvenue jusque-là, elle vit ses propres mains s'attarder sur la ceinture du pantalon de son consultant dans le but de l'enlever. Il finir par ne plus rien porter et se faufilèrent doucement entre les draps du lit de leur fameux hôtel trois chambres. Demain serait complétement autre chose, Lisbon le savait. Le mentaliste s'allongea à nouveau sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa encore et encore, lentement, sensuellement, tendrement lui prouvant toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis longtemps, elle, sa confidente et maintenant amante. Ses mains se promenaient partout où elle pouvait sur son corps, ils avaient tout leur temps et surtout toute la nuit. Il ne savait pas trop comment ils avaient pu laisser les choses déraper à ce point mais il s'en contre-fichait maintenant, rien à part Teresa Lisbon, nue sous lui importait. Il sentit d'un coup la main de la femme s'attarder sur son troisième membre, si chaude et délicieuse qu'il dû se mordiller les lèvres à la manière de Rigsby pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Elle inversa soudainement leur position si bien qu'elle se retrouva à le chevaucher, jouant à le rendre fou, en faisant en sorte que leur intimité se touchent et s'éloignent tout aussi rapidement. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il en perdait son sang-froid, puis n'y tenant plus il l'attrapa et ré-inversa les rôles subitement. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et un sourire aux lèvres. Plus de doutes, et surtout aucune question. Il la pénétra lentement et s'adapta à son rythme. Elle atteignit le septième ciel la première, lui laissant le soin de continuer toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive à son tour. Puis il se retira doucement et après un dernier baiser s'étendit sur le dos à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent loin l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

When It Goes Away - Jojo.

Lisbon fut la première à se réveiller et lorsqu'elle remarqua sa nudité, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui était arrivée et où était passés les vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé après sa douche. Lorsque Jane lui revint en mémoire, elle tourna la tête vers lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en constatant qu'il était tout aussi nu qu'elle. Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillir alors comme une vidéo qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de ce lit avant lui. Elle nota l'heure sur une horloge et constata que les autres devaient déjà tous être partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle sorti alors du lit en catimini et s'habilla rapidement sans bruit. Elle attacha son arme non sans quitter Jane des yeux et se sentit morte de honte.

« On part comme ça sans rien dire ? »

Elle se stoppa littéralement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir silencieusement ou pas, puisqu'elle l'avait réveillé.

« Habillez-vous, les autres vont se demander ce qui nous prends autant de temps. »

« À part nos ébats de la veille, je ne vois pas. »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se tourna lentement vers lui. Il était encore plus beau au réveil mais avait tout aussi l'air de se sentir coupable.

« Nous avons dérapés. »

« Certes. »

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? »

« Les autres noteront forcément qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, vous mentez mal et votre visage vous trahis toujours. »

« Merci de me le rappeler mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Aucune idée. Mais soit vous décider de fuir soit vous accepter les conséquences de vos actes. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Que vous pouvez toujours venir m'embrassez. »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que Jane lui faisait un grand sourire. Oh puis après tout, s'enfuir ne menait jamais nulle part, non ? Alors autant se diriger vers un Jane nu seulement recouvert par un drap…

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
